


butterfly

by springup



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Late Night Feelings, M/M, Slice of Life, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/pseuds/springup
Summary: there’s something different about the feelings that bubbles in his chest than the ones he’s come to be used to. like he’s seeing minhyuk for the first time again.





	butterfly

it’s somewhere between midnight and one yet bin finds himself standing in the middle of a twenty-four hour convince store aisle, watching minhyuk mull over the different brands of cat food it has to offer. even though minhyuk looks exhausted and spent from their practice earlier and the ugly fluorescent lights paint his skin a weird shade of washed-out yellow, bin finds himself easily captivated. there’s something different about the feelings that bubbles in his chest than the ones he’s come to be used to. like he’s seeing minhyuk for the first time again. the ugly yellow lighting creates a faux halo in the younger’s silver hair and his eyes still sparkle like the stars at night when he glances over his shoulder, offering bin a raise of the eyebrow. 

“what?”

“nothing,” is all bin can come up with, mind still swimming in that bubble. it takes another few seconds of minhyuk just curiously watching him before he can string together: “just wondering why you’re taking so long to pick out cat food, that’s all.”

the younger makes a noise of offense, clutching the few options of canned food that he had in his hands against his chest in a dramatic fashion. “i want to make sure i get the best kind of food for navi!” at the mention of the scrappy alley cat they had sort of, accidentally adopted the weird feelings turn warm and spread rapidly. minhyuk hadn’t even liked the name navi at first, claiming that she deserved something better but quickly adopted the name for her as well at bin’s insistence. “you can pick the food yourself, once you start paying for it.”

bin is unable to help but chuckle at how huffy his friend gets, bottom lip jutted out and glittery eyes narrowed back at him as if pouting is going to stop the teasing. well, it might stop the teasing just this once because as soon as minhyuk turns back to face the shelf again he can’t help but walk the few steps to stand directly behind the shorter, quickly trying to find a way to appease him. 

bin hesitates the briefest of seconds before resting his chin against the junction where neck meets shoulder and snaking one of his arms around the smaller to reach for the few cans of cat food still in his hands and setting them down gently in the half full basket swaying from the crook of minhyuk’s arm. “i’ll pay for navi’s food this week.” he knows he should pull away now, before the other can become aware of how his heart going haywire in his chest, but instead bin turns his head and rests his cheek against the bony shoulder and watches minhyuk’s pout turn into a satisfied smile. “otherwise we’d be here all night, plus everyone else is still waiting for us to get back with food.” 

the comment earns him a sharp elbow to the ribs and an “asshole” from the owner of said elbow but he doesn’t really regret it, especially not when he gets to watch minhyuk turn on his heels to hide his growing smile and move on to the next aisle, now with three different kinds of cat food weighing down his basket. 

the younger barely spares a glance back at him once he catches up, too busy adding drinks for the other members to the basket and pretending to be upset. but he does crumble after a minute and one whiny “minhyukkie” later. 

“you’re paying for the food now too, you know that right?” minhyuk’s face reads resigned and a little tired but his voice is full of teasing and mischief. 

bin just nods and reaches to transfer the now full basket into his own arms. “yeah, i figured.” but bin still doesn’t regret anything because now minhyuk is giving him his largest smile, the one that’s all teeth and crinkled eyes behind black rim glasses, and the warmth from early comes back in tenfold. 

bin find he wants to bask in the feeling for as long as he can. 

(it isn’t until later, after they finished their late night shopping trip and began their walk back to their dorm where the rest of their group is still waiting for them, that bin realizes that maybe, just maybe, he’s a little in love with park minhyuk.)

**Author's Note:**

> i really should just start a series called “who needs sleep when you can write plotless, sappy things that probably need to be betaread instead”, but anyways. i hope you enjoy a little bit of fluff and that there aren’t /too/ many mistakes. (also ps: there is actually a cat minhyuk feeds that bin named navi ((another ps: navi means butterfly))).
> 
> also you can find me @ changblnnles on twitter~


End file.
